


Your Song

by fand0maniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/pseuds/fand0maniac
Summary: You are crushing on the archangel Gabriel and decide that singing how you feel is better than just saying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gabe fic or well actually this is my first fic ever so I hope you guys like it!  
> I have never written anything before so idk if this is any good but feedback would be great :)

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live…_

 

“Gabriel!” you yelled as the archangel mercilessly tickled your body.

“What is it sweetcheeks? You don’t like being tickled?” Gabriel asked while he continued tickling your sides and neck which had you on the floor crying from laughter. To be fair, this was one of the things you loved about the archangel, his randomness and ability to make you laugh. If only there was a way to let him know how you really felt…

 

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 

The boys had left on a hunt which you decided not to go to since you really needed some alone time to think about what to do about the archangel who had stolen your heart. You had some kind of scrapbook full of pictures of you and Gabe since you were both pretty close, and as you carefully flipped every page you found yourself just smiling at the thoughts of all the amazing things you had both done together and all the things that had yet to come.

 

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

You tried to think of ways to show the archangel how you really felt, you questioned if you even wanted him to know, I mean he was an ARCHANGEL who could literally have any girl he wanted just by snapping his fingers. As a hunter, you didn’t really have the resources or time to plan something to do for said archangel and plus you thought maybe doing something yourself would be more special, so you decided to look for your old keyboard and maybe you could sing how you felt instead of saying it.

 

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 

After hours of practicing the song, you had finally learned how to play it on your old keyboard and just anxiously waited for all the boys to come back from the hunt so you could play this song for Gabriel, although you have to admit you were having second thoughts about this.

“I really hope he likes it” you hopefully said to yourself while running your fingers through your hair.

 

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 

You set up everything so you would be ready for the boys’ arrival, trying really hard not to just run to your room and forget about this silly idea which was pretty much just serenading a literal angel. A few minutes after you were done with everything, you heard the door of the bunker being opened which meant it was time to start playing and that is exactly what you did. Your fingers danced across the old keyboard as you nervously started singing “It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I’m not one of those who can easily hide…” The boys were all staring at you, especially Gabriel who couldn’t understand why you would suddenly start playing and singing but he sure as hell was enjoying your performance.

 

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

While singing you decided to look at Gabriel to try and make him understand that this was basically your way of confessing your feelings, maybe it wasn’t the best way to confess your love to a certain archangel while in front of the boys but you had been afraid of what they thought for too long, you needed to let them all known how you felt even If Gabriel didn’t feel the same way.

When the song ended, Gabriel stared at you for a few moments before pulling you into a much-anticipated kiss which would have lasted longer if it wasn’t for Sam clearing his throat to remind you guys you still had company.

“You have no damn idea of how glad I am you feel the same.” you said after Gabriel broke the kiss.

“I have felt this way for a long time Sugar, I just didn’t think you’d be interested,” Gabriel stated with a light smile playing on his lips.

You thought it was silly that the archangel thought you wouldn’t be interested in him, he is funny, charming, one of your best friends and obviously very attractive.

“Well, I sure as hell am” You smiled and then you and Gabriel started kissing each other again.

“Uh, guys we are still here…” Dean said uncomfortably.

Castiel and Sam looked just as uncomfortable and confused as Dean did.

“You are absolutely right Dean-o” And with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel made the boys disappear leaving only you and him alone in the bunker.

“Now what do you say we move things to your room and I show you just how much I like you sweetcheeks” Gabriel said while doing that eyebrow thing you loved.

“I would very much like that Mr. Trickster” You winked and smiled as Gabriel carried you in his arms taking you to your room.

 

_I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world…_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world…_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world…_


End file.
